My Way With You
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Piper could tempt him in a way no other girl could. Rated M for sexual themes. Dark Ace/Piper.


My Way With You

"Where are you." She murmured to herself as she frantically searched the drawers, papers flying delicately around her as she threw them over her shoulders, desperately trying to find it…

"Piper," Aerrow hissed urgently from the door, anxiously checking up and down the long hallway over his broad shoulder. "Hurry!"

"One second," She closed her eyes, as if trying to conjure the image of the object in her mind. Her numb fingers ran softly along the drawer, her upper tooth scraping along her bottom lip. "It_ was_ here…"

"Piper, we're leaving. Now."

"Meet me on the Condor." She opened her eyes, only proceeding to continue her search. Aerrow groaned, bumping his head against the doorframe. "Piper, _no_."

She met his pleading glance with a small grin. "I'm going to find it, Aerrow. Go."

He backed away slowly, before disappearing. Piper turned back to the chest of drawers, starting to feel a little dizzy…

She thought she heard the click of the door.

But she didn't think anything of it.

Her fingers rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe herself just as some footsteps tapped along the floor. Piper turned her head, only to look back again to the mess before her.

A long arm wound around her waist, and Piper was swiftly pulled against a hard, lean chest. Warm breath tickled her smooth skin and very soon a pair of damp lips slowly moved up and down her long neck.

A long, contented sigh escaped Piper's throat but the arm tightened, and very soon a cold, metal blade was pressed against the front of her throat, she felt her body stiffen, and something cold trickling down her spine…

"Looks like I found a little lost birdie." The Dark Ace breathed in her ear, before he slowly pressed his lips into her temple. "In my _bedroom,_ of all places."

She felt her heart hammer hard against her ribs and something slowly tick in her brain…

"Ace…"

"What are you doing in my bedroom, _Piper_? And why is it not in the condition I left it?" The arm around her waist moved up so his hand was stroking her stomach lightly. "I'm flattered you came here to clearly have a little action, but as you discovered: I wasn't hiding in my drawers."

She bit her lip harder as his own teeth nibbled down her neck and along her shoulder, his hand now trying to push down the neckline of her shirt. Suddenly, he could push it no further. With a small guttural growl, he ripped it harshly off of her, his hand cupping her now bare shoulder approvingly.

Piper groaned as he pressed against her harder, trying to pull herself away, but the cold blade dangerously bit into her throat, keeping her still.

"Oh no no no. You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what you were searching for in my drawers. And of course, I've had my way with you." She felt his sly, sexy smile against her neck before he kissed it.

"No…" She breathed, her head unconsciously falling back against his shoulder just as her eyelids slowly fell shut: his nibbling was slowly turning into passionate, quick bites.

"Tell me..." The Dark Ace raised his head to nip her earlobe, "What you were looking for." He finished, hissing into her ear.

"No."

His nails dug into her shoulder, causing Piper to bite her lip harder in pain. "Tell. Me."

She raised her hand so it lay over the one holding the blade, her numb fingers stroking it slowly. Her head rolled on his shoulder just as he looked down at her, their eyes meeting.

"No." She breathed.

With a low growl, he threw his blade across the room before spinning her around, pushing her against the wall just as his hands ripped her shirt open, revealing her black lace bra and flawless cocoa coloured skin he so _craved_. He purred with approval before seizing her lips with his own hungrily, his hands running up the flat panes of her stomach. Before she could respond properly, he broke away, his dark eyes clouded with passionate lust as his hand slid underneath her bra, his fingers sneakily grasping the middle of it.

"Isn't your _Captain_ waiting for you?" He said softly before swiftly tearing the bra off. Piper felt the cold air bite at her warm breasts, and her cheeks tingle as his eyes roamed her.

Slowly, she let her hands reach out and run up his crisp shirt before taking his collar, pulling him down to kiss him passionately.

"Which Captain?" She whispered against his lips when she pulled away, her amber eyes looking innocently up into his. He growled before catching her lips with his again, pushing his body into hers as they devoured each other, their arms wrapped around each other.

Desperately their hands scrambled to untie each other's belts: _desperately_ they tried to rid each other of material as they scratched and bit and kissed any skin they could reach.

Waistbands reached ankles just as Piper's legs met Dark Ace's hips. His hands were entwined and the Dark Ace pressed them against the wall just as he-

"_Piper_?"

Piper tore her lips from Dark Ace's and looked horrifyingly over Ace's shoulder.

Aerrow stood there, his blades at the ready, a look of utter disgust and rage etched over his face.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just another little oneshot, i can always do a sequel if you wish. Reviews make me smile! _


End file.
